One Sheep, Two Sheep
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: Hetalia: After a storm and "monsters" scares little America, he quickly runs into the safety of England's room to be comforted and protected. England helps the little one and then tries to help him fall asleep by counting sheep to the little one.


One Sheep, Two Sheep,

Little America's fear grew more every second he stayed awake in his bed. He sat there cuddled up in the blankets, shivering, and looking around the room for any noises from the "monsters" hiding. He didn't want to bend over and look under the bed, one would be there, he knew it. He knew one was hiding in the closet, waiting for him to open the door. He heard one outside, scratching at the window, but it was really only a branch scratching agianst the window from all the wind, from the small storm outside. He heard small bangs of thunder, the room lighting up from all the lighting; America quickly hid under the blankets and grabbed onto his teddy bear England had made him. "E-Engwandddd," He cried a bit. "I'm scared." He wanted his big brother to come through the door, with his reassuring smile, and calm the little one, protect him from all the monsters.

Sadly, England was in his own room sleeping, there was no way he could hear the little one's cries. America sniffles and slowly came out of the blankets. "Engwand!" He cried louder hoping the Brit would hear, still nothing from him though. America sniffled again and held onto his teddy bear tightly. "Thwere's no such thwing as monsters. Thwere's no such thwing as monsters." He told himself. The storm got worse, a huge bolt of lighting had struck, and a huge sound came with it, it sounded like a thousand guns going off at the same time. Little America jumped at the sound and teared up. Bang!, another loud strike. America held onto the teddy's bear's hand and quickly jumped out of bed. "Engwand!" He yelled and quickly ran into the Brit's room and to his bed. "Engwand! Wake up! Wake up!" He pulled on England's sheets and cried.

England continued sleeping, then finally blinked awake. "A-America?" he sat up in his bed and picked the little one up and onto his lap. "What's wrong?"

"The monsters! The monsters were gonna get me!" He cried. England sighed and held the little one in his arms.

"Shh, America," He said with a soft voice. "I told you, there's no such thing as monsters. Shh~" He pet the little one's head and tried calming him down. After a few minutes, America sniffled off the rest of his cry and wiped his eyes. "Now why don't I take you back to your room and-"

"I wanna slweep with you Iggy!" He said. England sighed a bit.

"Fine, you can stay with me, but I need you to fall asleep, okay?" England said, America gave a little nod.

"Okay Iggy." He said. England lifted the little one up again and laid him down on the bed, placing his little head on a pillow and putting a blanket over him. "Don't forget Mr. Teddy. He gets cold too." England smiled and put some of the blanket on the bear too. He laid down with the little one and put his arm around him, keeping him close to him. "Iggy. I can't swleep."

"Hmm," England started. "How about this, I'll stay up with you and talk to you until you fall asleep? I'll count sheep for you."

"O-Okay."

"Close your eyes." England softly said, America listened and closed his tired eyes. "Get comfortable." America snuggled up in the blanket and hugged onto his teddy bear while England kept his arm around him. "All set?"

"Uh huh." The little one yawned.

"One sheep, two sheep, three sheep, four sheep," England's voice could get so soft at times, it always relaxed America. "Five sheep, six sheep, seven sheep, eight sheep, nine sheep, ten sheep," Little America couldn't hear the storm anymore, he wasn't worried about any of the monsters, he felt himself drifting asleep already. "Eleven sheep, twelve sheep, thirteen sheep, fourteen sheep, fifteen sheep," America was so relaxed, the blankets felt softer, England's voice was slowly fading away. "Sixteen sheep, seventeen sheep, eighteen sheep, nineteen sheep, twenty sheep." England yawned a bit and looked at his little brother. "Are you asleep America?" He looked at the little one, he was clearly sound asleep. England smiled a bit and kissed the little one on his forehead, _good night little America, sweet dreams_.


End file.
